


To The Jungle

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Camping, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a camping trip makes things more complicated for Ben and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	To The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I think it’s what you need, Ben.”

Ben sighed. “I guess.” Then, “Uncle Luke, are you saying that we should just ditch our responsibilities and go camping? With Poe?” Kriff, that name shouldn’t have made his heart start to race. 

He hadn’t told Poe about Elphrona. About Ren. About what he’d said. Maybe there was a part of him that was afraid, truly. A part of him that wanted to tell Poe the truth, but worried about Poe seeing him as a monster.

A nineteen year old boy with a monster inside him.

”I think we need it,” Luke said. “Huyang’s watching over the Academy. Can’t afford to have the Academy break into anarchy while I’m away.”

Ben snorted. And people called him a drama queen...

***

Poe landed on the ground outside the Jedi Academy, and disembarked from his X-wing, BB-8 by his side. Ben wouldn’t deny that he looked...good. Well, Poe always looked stunning, but really, the brown jacket was like a finishing touch. 

”Morning, Luke!” he said. Then he turned to Ben. “Hey, Ben! Thank the stars you’re okay; I heard about Elphrona and feared you were hurt.”

Not physically, but Ben knew that the expedition had left some marks. Emotional, mostly. Still, he said, “I’m okay." Then, “Nice jacket. Very suave.”

”I’ve made a terrible mistake,” Luke muttered. 

Ben turned to Luke. “What!?”

”Nothing, nothing. Just...ready to board the _Grimtaash?”_

 _”_ Yeah _.”_ Ben said. 

”Born ready,” Poe said, grinning, and kriff, there went Ben’s racing heart again. 

***

GeeGee and BB-8 seemed to be getting on well, Ben thought. Luke had piloted the Grimtaash out of Adani’s atmosphere, and set a course for Dxun. It was the closest, he thought, that had a camping atmosphere. Ben supposed that if you liked being reminded that one of the most devastating battles of the Mandalorian Wars had happened there, it would work. Sarcastically, he thought. 

Still, he could at least show off his Mandalorian Wars knowledge. There was that. 

Ben sat in the main hold of the Grimtaash, playing dejarik with Poe. Poe was sharp, but Ben could read his mind, and predict his next move...

”You are such a cheater, Ben,” Poe said, but he was laughing. Kriff, Ben wanted to get that sound out of him again.

”Not my fault that I knew what you were gonna do.” Ben said lightly. 

"True.” Poe smiled. “Best we can do, anyway. Passing the time before we hit Dxun. Still, what’s the worst we can deal with? Cannoks?”

Ben snorted. "Attack of the Cannoks. Sounds like a bad horror holo.”

Poe laughed. "Knowing some holos, they’d do that.” Then, "Besides, I trust that you can protect me. You’re strong enough.”

”I hope so.” Was Poe flirting with him? Not that Ben would mind if he was...

”You are. So,” Poe said, “I heard Master Skywalker handed the Knights of Ren their cargo holds.”

Ben snorted. “He did.” At least make jokes about how hilariously incompetent the Knights were. “Ren, their leader...the only way he got out was being a sore loser and threatening to blow us all up.”

”Did he?” Poe sounded alarmed. 

”I’m in one piece, aren’t I?” Ben said.

”Good. Damn, he sounds like a sore loser, doesn’t he? Darth Sore Loser.”

Ben laughed, startled. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

They both laughed. And in the main hold, Ben felt better somehow. Maybe Ren was just a sore loser. Maybe his offer didn’t mean anything. 

And maybe, he thought later as he lay awake in his room in the Grimtaash, feeling Poe’s warm presence just down the hall, that was what mattered. For now. 


End file.
